Kevin's Rookie Lesson
by xx-AlbertWesker-xx
Summary: I originally wrote this in 2005, so it's pretty old now. It's been posted on other sites, too. I suck at summaries, but it's about Kevin teaching Leon a lesson; of sorts. Story contains: male/male situations, porn without a real plot and Non-con.


**Title: **Kevin's Rookie Lesson

**Pairing: **Kevin Ryman/Leon Kennedy

**Disclaimer: **Characters and locations do not belong to me. Everything belongs to Capcom! I'm just writing this for fun. I don't make any money from the writing of this story, either.

**Notes: **Keep in mind, this was written way back in 2005. I thought about editing it a little, but then I figured I'd just leave it as the original version. This has also been posted on AFF and I think I may have posted it on elsewhere, too. About time I add it here! You'll also notice that this is definitely very "what if". As in, what if Leon had been a cop for more than one day? What if he and Kevin had met? …You know?

* * *

**~~ Kevin's Rookie Lesson ~~**

Kevin stood silently in the doorway of the garage break room, eyeing the Rookie boy that was standing on the opposite side of the small room. Damn that kid had made a hell of a mistake, coming into a place like this, a place that had only one exit. The one he was standing in, of course. And by sheer size alone, Ryman being of the tall, broad and muscular sot, he blocked the full of the doorway. There was just no way to get around him.

"This is what happens when little Rookie boys go around shooting their mouths off." Kevin couldn't help but smirk. Damn kid looked so scared as he stood there. And it served him right. Kevin really wasn't mean by default, but if you pushed his buttons wrong, he'd be damn sure to pay you back. And he didn't tend to care much just how he did it.

"Listen…you had your fun, alright?" Leon swallowed hard, fingers curling into the fabric of his uniform pants. "You got me flustered enough to run in here. You got me scared out of my mind, cause I don't know what you'll do to me. I'd say that's more than enough of a victory for one day. Please."

Kevin nodded slightly, dark strands of hair falling into eyes that looked like a sort of sapphire blue. The Rookie was probably right. But still, was that really enough? He stroked at his stubble covered jaw line with leather clad fingers as he mused over it. The answer was simple, really.

No.

No, it wasn't enough. The victory was appreciated, though, sure. But there was one more thing needed. The little Rookie had to learn that you just didn't cross Kevin Ryman, not for any reason. Not even for something as simple as a joke. Not unless you were one of his close friends, anyway. And he had a pretty good idea of how he was going to drill that point into the twenty-one year old kid that was standing in front of him and only mere feet away.

Kevin dropped a hand down to the black holster that was fastened around his thigh. From it he pulled his custom handgun, the .45 Automatic. It was unlike anything else used on the force. He leveled the gun right at the pretty Rookie boy's head, expression as stoic as could be.

"Kevin…" Leon swallowed hard again, unable to stop himself from shifting from foot to foot in an uncomfortable manner. Well that was natural, wasn't it? This fellow officer was pointing a gun at him. And he didn't even have his on him. In fact, he didn't really have anything, not even the standard issue survival knife. It really hadn't been a good day.

"Hold it still, kiddo. We have some business to attend to. And I'd advise against doing anything stupid. I WILL fire, don't doubt me on that."

The serious tone that had come with Kevin's words worked on Leon. He froze in place and went dead silent. It wasn't like he knew that was one of Kevin's tricks of the trade; the tougher your act, the more you could push people around. Some, anyway. And Kevin, especially with his size, had become a master at it.

"Good boy." Ryman grinned and it was such a feral expression that Leon instantly wanted to cringe away, shrink back against the counters that were at his back. But he didn't dare move. And Kevin must have sensed that, because he chuckled coldly.

With his finger on the trigger and the gun still held level and steady, Kevin took his first step from the doorway, moving toward Leon. When the kid didn't move a muscle, he took another step forward. He followed that precise process until he was standing directly in front of Leon, mere inches away.

As he stood before Leon, Kevin's free hand reached out so his fingers could stroke along the side of the Rookie's face. He could feel the trembling and for a moment he felt sorry for him. Or almost. But his mind was much more focused on and interested in the payback at hand, payback that would hopefully turn into a lesson, one this kid would remember for a while.

Kevin pressed the cold metal of the gun under the Rookie's chin, which drew a gasp from him at once. He gave it a slight push up, making Leon meet his gaze. For a moment that seemed to last forever, at least to Leon's mind, Kevin just stared at him, as if searching for something.

And then out of nowhere, as if the idea had just struck him, which was probably quite accurate, Kevin flashed another of his feral grins to Leon and leaned down for a kiss. Leon immediately gasped out of pure shock, the mixture of such a brash action along with the feel of rough stubble making it so. And the moment Leon had opened his mouth even that slight bit, Kevin pushed his tongue in to deepen the kiss.

Kevin tossed his gun off to the side, slipping that arm around Leon's waist no more than a second later, never breaking the kiss or the sweet exploration of the kid's mouth. He tasted remarkably good. Innocent, too, if such a thing could actually be tasted.

Kevin pulled away from the Rookie in short order, giving him time to catch his breath properly. The poor kid was trembling even more just from that kiss. He definitely had to be innocent. Kevin just grinned at the thought, licking his lips as though needing to savor the taste he'd just gotten from the younger officer.

"Kevin," Leon whined miserably. "Please let me go."

Escape really was the only thing Leon did want at that moment. He wanted to run out of there and not look back, not even think back on it. And god forbid if Kevin caught onto the fact that a part of him really did enjoy the turn this situation was taking. That would probably give him some sort of satisfaction, too.

"No can do, kid. I got a lesson to teach and I know just how I'm going to do it." Kevin gave Leon's ass a squeeze, for emphasis. And judging from the blush he got from the younger officer, his point was understood just fine.

"You can't! You d-don't…have my permission!"

Kevin shrugged, leaning back down to kiss at the other officer's jaw line. Obviously he didn't' really care. And it was equally as obvious that he was still going to do exactly as he pleased, just like any other time. Generally once his mind was made up, that was it.

"You're going to enjoy every moment of what I have planned for you, even if you ARE unwilling at this particular moment." Kevin gave Leon's ass another good squeeze, pulling the kid up against himself. "And I think you'll learn a good lesson on top of it."

Leon only whined miserably again, though it quickly became a soft moan as Kevin ground his hips against him. The rumors hadn't lied at all, then. Kevin really was big. Jesus. "You can't…" Leon choked out, pushing against Kevin, trying to dislodge the larger man from him. Kevin, however, didn't budge a bit.

"Don't make me have to tie you up, Leon." Kevin growled. Not, of course, that the idea was a bad one. Nicely bound, young little Rookie. Yeah, he could go with that. But he'd be as considerate as possible, given the situation he was operating under, if the kid would just cooperate.

Kevin shoved one hand into his side pack, the other reaching for the Rookie's belt, which he quickly began to undo. And Leon didn't make an attempt at pushing his hands away, either. Obviously the threat about being tied up had done something. Maybe threats, even mild, were the way to go with this officer.

Kevin got Leon's belt undone around the same time that he pulled something out of his side pack. To Leon it looked to be a small tube and for a moment he was baffled. And then he figured out what it was and blushed deeply, which caused Kevin to grant him another one of those grins, feral and animalistic.

Leon shifted his gaze away, trying in vain to hide the blush, even though Kevin had seen it, and fight it back. "Y-you carry that around with you?"

"Not generally, no." Kevin eyed the tube a bit, shrugging his shoulders. "I had planned to go and see someone. Needed it tonight."

Yeah, he had planned to see David, his pretty Italian/Indian plumber. And he'd learned early on that it was best to have even a small tube of some sort of lubrication, cause it was just a simple fact that one of them would be getting it hard. And then the situation with this Rookie had arisen and he didn't figure there was going to be any need for it.

It was good to be wrong.

And the younger officer would work just as well as his adored plumber. Plus he'd be sure to make it up to David later, even if it meant being bottom willingly. But he shook the thoughts from mind, because there were still things to attend to here.

Kevin gave the belt that he'd gotten undone a tug, pulling it free from the loops. He dropped it aside nonchalantly. He reached to undo the rookie's uniform pants, still not getting much resistance from him, save for a bit of squirming. Leon was still too afraid of the idea of being tied up.

"You're being awful good." Kevin mused, eyeing him.

"I just…I don't…" Leon let out a deep breath. "I don't want to provoke you into doing anything worse to me…"

"That's a smart kid. So how about you get to work on my belt, then? Save me a bit of work."

Leon blushed deeply, but reached for Kevin's belt. One thought was going through his mind in a repetitive manner; 'The quicker you get it done, the quicker it will be over and behind you'. It was about the closest thing to a happy thought that he could get just then.

Leon pulled Kevin's belt off, dropping it down with his own, and then started to draw his hands away from him. Kevin snagged one of them, placing it against the uniform pants, and gave him a nod. Leon understood well enough and started undoing Kevin's pants, as well.

"Pull them down, while you're at it. Boxers, too. Like this…" Kevin was still working with one hand but that was more than enough, clearly. He tugged Leon's blue uniform pants down, boxers right along with them.

Leon gasped the moment that he was exposed, almost immediately making a move to cover himself. But Kevin gave him a warning growl and he stilled all attempts at that. Instead he obediently finished getting Kevin's pants undone and open, ignoring the obvious fact that the older officer was staring shamelessly at him. He gave the dark blue pants a tug once they were open, pulling them down, making sure that he drew the boxers down, too. And just one look at Kevin was enough to cause him to blush again. There was definitely no way to compare to the rugged officer.

"Not bad, Rookie." Kevin smirked. "There's a bit more to you than I had originally counted on."

Leon only blushed again. There wasn't much of a reply that he could give to a statement like that, at least not without sounding like a complete fool. Silence was safer. And then Kevin's gloved fingers stroked over his member experimentally and his mind tossed out all reasonable thoughts. He groaned softly, bucking into the hand of the larger officer.

"I knew you'd change your mind." Kevin chuckled, working his fingers over the younger officer, enjoying each gasp and groan, enjoying more the obvious enough arousal of the kid. It was enough to start him on the path to getting hard. "There's just no denying good old human nature. Now be a good boy and touch me. Give me a hand like I'm doing for you."

Leon swallowed nervously and tentatively touched Kevin, a simple brush of fingers over his partly hard length. All that drew from Kevin as a softly murmured sound, something resembling 'Mmn.' He took it as a good enough sign and tried again, tracing his fingers over the man before he wrapped them around him. Kevin had started firm strokes on the Rookie, which were still drawing gasps and whimpers from him. And so Leon tried his hardest to follow the same movements.

Kevin didn't make a single sound, however, and Leon simply figured he just wasn't doing it right. That was a real kick to the ego, at least at first. But the notion was completely dismissed as he realized Kevin's arousal was, in fact, growing. 'God, he's huge' flashed through his mind again, one persistent thought.

It was going to be a hell of an experience, all right.

"Turn around." Kevin commanded, hand drawing away from the Rookie boy. When Leon only looked at him in an almost confused manner, he growled at him. "Turn…around…"

Leon hurriedly drew his hand away from Kevin and turned around as told, finding himself facing the wall, the counter that he had been leaning on before now at his front.

"Good boy." Kevin grinned, even though Leon couldn't see it, his fingers tracing over Leon's neck and then down along his spine. This simple touch caused a small shiver to run through the smaller, younger officer. "Bend over…and brace yourself against that counter if you can."

Leon first went to protest, but was well aware that such a thing would be completely futile. It had been so far. He bent over and rested his arms against the top of the counter, folding one over the other. It really felt very awkward, but at least Kevin wasn't giving anymore instruction for the moment. There was just dead silence from the older man, and that made him even more uncomfortable. But he didn't particularly want to look back.

And Kevin was only silent due to the fact that he was studying Leon intently. He looked great like that, bent over a break room counter like a submissive little bitch. And it just made Kevin harder, if that was even in the realm of possibility.

Kevin shook his head and opened the tube of lubrication that was still in his grasp. He brought his free hand up to his mouth, undoing the Velcro of the glove with a good tug of his teeth. Another similar tug pulled the glove off entirely, and he let it drop to the floor. He gave the tube in his hand a gentle squeeze, which was enough to dispense a decent enough amount of the lubricating substance onto his fingers. He rubbed them together to spread it around for a good, generous coat.

"Brace yourself, kiddo." Kevin warned, only to press a slick finger against the guarded entrance of the younger officer a good second or so later.

"Nnn…" Leon bit his tongue, tensing up almost at once. It was the most natural instinct to him. No one had ever touched him like that before. And certainly Kevin wouldn't overlook that point. He just hoped the older man wouldn't tease him over it.

"Leon." Kevin sighed. "You have to relax. If you don't, it's just going to hurt. Or…more than needed, anyway."

"A-alright…" Leon closed his eyes and took deep breaths, willing himself to just take it easy and relax. He found putting his mind, as well as he could, onto something else did the trick the best. But whether or not it would help for long, he really couldn't say.

Kevin smirked faintly as he felt Leon relax, probing gently at the tight ring of protective muscles. When Leon no longer tensed at those touches, he slid the tip of his finger beyond that point and, forsaking gentleness and ceremony, he pushed his finger in as far as he could.

"Nnn! Ah!" Leon tensed up again at that, but quickly worked to calm himself back into a state of relaxation. If the whole experience was like this, and undoubtedly it would only get worse given Kevin's size, then how did anyone in their right mind get pleasure from it?

Kevin began his efforts again when Leon was relaxed enough, his finger exploring around inside, brushing against warm, tight walls. Maybe Leon wasn't going to find this too enjoyable, but he was definitely going to. If he could ever get to it, anyway. He wasn't the most patient man in the world, at times, and this was really pushing the limits.

"Oh, god. H-how does anyone enjoy this?" Leon whimpered softly. And behind him Kevin only shrugged, not in the mood to explain it to him. He'd get his answer in good time. For a few moments, more that felt like eternity to Leon, Kevin rhythmically moved his fingers in and out of him, just the first step to preparing him. And then he added a second finger, enough to get another cry out of Leon as the Rookie's fingers dug against the counter top, the younger officer fighting to stay calm. Leon's head dropped to rest against his arms and he just silently wished it would end.

"It does get better." Kevin reassured, mimicking the thrusting motion, just now with both fingers, spreading them at some points to better aide in preparing the younger officer's tight passage for what was to come.

"Impossible." Leon whined, still wishing it would end. And that was when Kevin's fingers brushed against a spot deep inside of him, one he never knew even existed, and he moaned loudly. "G-god…do that again…" He begged.

Kevin obligingly brushed his fingers over the same spot again and once more Leon moaned. That had to be the secret to the pleasure in it. And if Kevin kept up touches like those, he was going to spill himself right there, completely uncaring that it would have been embarrassing. Though that may have been the older officer's intention. And Leon honestly didn't care anymore, for each brush of those fingers over that spot was a little piece of heaven.

But just before Leon was driven over the edge, Kevin withdrew his fingers from him. Leon made a soft whining sound, wanting more even if he didn't want to say it. All he got was a reassuring pat on the back.

Leon finally allowed for curiosity to get the better of him and he looked over his shoulder. Kevin was running slick fingers over his erection, lubricating himself. That was enough for Leon to understand why he was so silent. Well, he didn't really understand it, considering he hadn't been able to keep silent when Kevin touched him like that. Then again, Kevin probably had a lot more experience.

Kevin grinned at Leon in his feral manner and dropped the tube and what little remained within to the floor. Sapphire eyes rolled back slightly as he gave himself a few more good strokes. And then both hands darted out and he seized the younger officer by the hips, moving forward the single step that was needed to close the gap.

"Might want to brace yourself real good now, kiddo. Not sure how you're going to handle it." Kevin licked at the back of Leon's neck, nuzzling with the rugged stubble that covered his jaw line, waiting for the kid to comply with his commands. And once Leon had obeyed him, he gave another nip to his neck. "Good."

Kevin was so tired of waiting, his patience as thin as a sheet of tracing paper, if not more. And when he pressed the hard, slick head of his erection against Leon's tight entrance, he came damn close to just thrusting in unceremoniously. But he got himself under control and spared Leon the pain that would have come from that. He didn't want the kid limping around the station anymore than was necessary. Slowly he eased himself in, stopping for a few seconds each time Leon gave voice to one of those soft, almost keening whines. It took a lot of self control, too, because his mind was screaming at him to get it done.

Before Kevin knew it, though, he was buried to the hilt in the rookie that had dared to mock him earlier. And that tight passage was just unbelievable. There were really no words he could think of to properly explain the tight, hot walls that were gripping him. "Jesus…" He groaned.

"Nnn…big…" Leon whimpered, fingers curling and uncurling against the hard surface of the counter. Once again the doubts as to how it could be a pleasurable experience flooded his mind. He didn't care what Kevin had said before, or how it had felt with fingers. It fucking hurt, now.

Kevin, however, was done with waiting and the casual worries over these things. This is what he'd been waiting for since around the same time he'd seen the Rookie boy first come onto the Force. A chance to show him who was really boss.

Kevin dug his strong fingers into the Rookie's hips as he gripped tightly, withdrawing almost completely before he thrusted back in. Leon let out another of his keening cries, but Kevin only moaned loudly. The tightness and the heat was just as unbelievable the second time as it had been the first. The pretty little Rookie boy must definitely have been a virgin. God, this was what he was missing by being with David so often.

Kevin dug his fingers even deeper into the soft flesh at Leon's hips, ignoring the whine that it elicited from him. One hand slid away after a long moment, however, and he reached around to grasp Leon's hard length, stroking him in time with his thrusts, which were already becoming hard and fast. He really didn't think it could be helped, the tightness was just too maddening to resist, though he did typically have a much higher tolerance level.

Leon wasn't doing any better as far as holding out, however, but that was more due to the fact that he was, as Kevin had assumed, a virgin. He'd never had time for relationships of any sort. He moaned again as he lowered his head a bit and bucked back against one of Kevin's thrusts, in perfect time with him. He was also pleased to hear the similar moan it drew out of the rugged officer.

A few more strokes from Kevin's fingers, as well as bucking back against the hard thrusts, and Leon couldn't hold on any longer . "Nnnh!" He moaned again, digging his fingers into the counter hard enough to leave marks as he came. And release from Leon just increased the tightness in the already restricted passage and Kevin bit into Leon's neck roughly, muffling a moan as he came a few seconds later. The feeling of being filled with the older officer's hot release was enough to draw one more moan out of Leon before he pretty much just went limp against the counter, panting heavily.

Kevin drew his hand away from the younger officer slowly. He'd caught most of the kid's warm, sticky release, but sure enough there'd be some cleaning that had to be done. He didn't say anything about it right then, however, for his breathing was just as labored as the younger man's. Instead he just slowly eased himself out of the limp body and reached over to the counter, pulling a paper towel from the stack that was piled on the surface. He used it to clean himself off , tossing it into the trash before he reached for his boxers and pants and tugged them up.

"Up, Leon…dress…" Kevin knew it was a miracle enough that no one had come by and he didn't want to push it any further than that. Especially if the one that dropped by was Wesker. He reached down and snagged his belt, quickly feeding it through the loops and buckling it. His glove came next, which took only seconds to get back on. And he picked up the tube of lubrication and stuck it back in his pack. He'd discard it later, here wasn't the place. "Come on!"

"O-okay…" Leon pushed himself from the counter and winced a bit. Oh, he was going to be feeling this for a while, he was almost certain. He started pulling at his pants, but Kevin swatted his hand away, handing him a paper towel first. Leon took it gratefully and cleaned himself off, tossing it away as Kevin previously had, and then he continued with pulling up his pants. When it came to his belt, he leaned over carefully to get it, but still winced slightly, unaware that Kevin was smirking at him. He fixed it through the loops and fastened it, finally turning around to face the larger man.

"So…can I go, now?"

"Mm hm." Kevin gave him a good pat on the shoulder. "Just keep this lesson in mind, Rookie boy. Think twice before you cross Officer Ryman."

And with those words, Kevin turned and walked out of the room. Leon only sighed, turning to grab a paper towel from the counter. He cleaned off the bit of his release that had made the small mess, tossed the paper towel away, and walked out of the room himself.

No, he'd never be so foolish as to cross or mock Kevin Ryman again. Or would he?

**~~FIN~~**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
